Ned's Declassified Criminal Minds
by squeakygirl
Summary: What happens after years of not seeing each other, when Jennifer Mozely sees Ned on the TV after being kidnapped and under a different name. Will things in their lives change or stay the same? Please read to see pairings.


**A/N:** I came up with the idea for this after watching the criminal minds episode with Devon Werkheiser in it. I haven't watched Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide for a long time so I apologize if there are any mix ups with the show's story line in this story. Please R&R and enjoy!

**Chapter 1:**

Jen sat looking at the TV in disbelief. She recognized the face easy enough but the name was different. "Billy Walton." She said, letting the name roll off her tongue. She shook her head. _It can't be, that's Ned, Ned Bigby._ She couldn't believe that it had been about 3 years since she had last seen her best friend. Right after middle school, Ned's mom had gotten a new job and they had to move away. Shortly after that Cookie also moved away, leaving Jen to be the last of their little trio. Her phone beeped and she read the message from her boyfriend, Lumer. **Have you seen the news?**

She opened her phone and called Lumer, "Hey yeah I saw it…I don't know though, they said his name was Billy…Of course I'll be there tomorrow, I never break my promises. Love you too." She hung up the phone with a heavy heart. She knew that she had just lied to Lumer and he probably realized it but this was something she needed to do. Virginia was only a couple hours away on the highway and her parents were out for the weekend. She grabbed her keys and purse and jumped in her car.

…

The drive was a long, slow one but Jen finally made it to Virginia. There were a few more Walton's in the book than she had hoped but after a few attempts, her searching paid off. It was the fifth house she had visited when a familiar face answered the door, "Hello?"

She stood there awe struck, unable to come up with anything to say. "Ned?" There wasn't a doubt in her mind that it was Ned she was looking at. He reached out and embraced Jen, "Moze?" They stood there hugging for a moment when Ned pulled Jen inside and locked the door behind them.

"Yeah but I uh go by Jen now." She was surprised to see a picture in Ned's living room of the three of them from middle school. "Speaking of names…." She wasn't sure how to ask. She felt bad that she hadn't talked to him in years and the first thing she asks about is his name.

He chuckled nervously. "Oh it's a long story. Here sit down. Let me get you a glass of water." They sat down on the couch and Ned started a long tale starting with his transfer from James K. Polk. "Well, we ended up moving because my mom and dad were getting a divorce. Walton actually is my mom's maiden name and she wanted me to change my last name to match hers so there wouldn't be an issue with insurance forms during the job change and school transfer. I don't, less paperwork or something." He sighed and took a breath; this was probably the most embarrassing part of his story considering he had created the guide to survive school. "So for a while I was known as Ned Walton. About a year into my new school I had some trouble with some bullies there" he paused waiting for her reaction. She sat there, listening and said nothing so he continued. "I know what you're thinking; I created the guide I should have had tips" he chuckled, "It was pretty bad though. I had to transfer to another school and my mom encouraged me to change my first name just so they wouldn't try and find me. You remember my mom, she was a little paranoid."

"Wow." Jen said taking in everything Ned had told her. "A lot has happened to you. And then this whole bus thing…" she looked down at the ground. A lot had changed in their lives in three years. They had once been so close but they were now practically strangers.

"Enough about me, how about you? Do you still play volleyball?"

Jen ran a hand through her hair, "Actually no I don't. I haven't played for two years. I had a bad knee sprain followed by a snapped tendon, it was pretty bad."

They both sat there in silence for a few minutes, both unsure of what to say to each other. "I'm really sorry that happened. I know how much you had loved volleyball."

"It's ok really. I was able to focus more on my school work and…friends." She was about to tell him about Lumer but she wasn't sure what his reaction to it would be and she wanted to keep things happy between them. "I should probably think about heading home soon, it's kind of a long drive back."

As Jen stood up to leave, Ned reached out and grabbed her arm, "Its late Moze. You could always stay here for the night; I know my mom would love to see you again."

She knew he was right, she hated driving at night. "Yeah, I suppose I could." She also knew that she was breaking her promise to Lumer and there would be consequences but she would deal with that later.


End file.
